Because of Love
by BethanyDarkRose
Summary: Chase Davenport is responsible, mature, (etc.) but, can a girl named Nicky change all that. His family thinks its a bad thing but maybe, he has just fallen in love. :) Summary isn't the best but please give it a shot. :)
1. Nicole Hall (AKA Nicky)

**Hey I will get back to my other stories very soon. I will probably update within the next few days. Anyway so… this is kind of different from the usual things that I write but, a friend of mine told me to write down a short story at school. So I did and I couldn't stop there I'm very excited about this story and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! I am so, so, so, so excited. Oh and lastly I do not own Lab rats. On to the story…**

 **In Love**

Chase Davenport did NOT goof off.

Well, that's exaggerating a bit. Okay a lot. Chase Davenport is mature and responsible.

He was the one to wake his siblings up in the morning.

He was the one to clean up everyone's messes.

He was the one to make sure everyone has their homework.

Davenport and Douglas were immature themselves. Adam doesn't know how to do anything. Tasha is always at work. Leo is oblivious and Bree continuously screamed "Why do I have to do everything."

So it just seemed natural that Chase take care of himself and make sure everyone is on track with their lives, but this is the story of when everything changed because Chase Matthew Davenport fell in love.

 **Chase's POV**

I walked to school, it was a normal day and I reached inside of my neatly organized locker to grab my Trigonometry supplies.

I dropped my binder as Nicole Hall screamed "Chase" in a high pitched voice as she ran towards me.

I called her Nicky because in her own words "Nicole is to girly".

She had long brown wavy hair down to her waist. Her ocean blue eyes glistened on her pale skin and freckles dotted her small nose. She was skinny and had more of a skater kind of style. She was funny, smart, beautiful, and competitive. She was my Best friend.

I met Nicky a couple of months ago when I realized I wasn't making any friends. Adam, Bree, and Leo all told me which they claim '"jokingly" to go make friends with the new girl. I did, that was Nicky.

Back to the story…

I turned around after picking up my books to see her jump up and down she hugged me which caused me to drop my books once again.

I smiled and asked with a slight smirk "What?"

She smiled with accomplishment written all over her face and responded "Well, remember when I got grounded because I got a 45% on my Trig test. "

I nodded waiting for her to continue. "So, my Mom took my phone, TV, my skateboard, she even took the book I was reading, but then Mrs. Jacobs called my Mom and explained that she accidently switched my test with Jeromy's and I got a 100%." She almost screamed.

I smiled and laughed "So what did your Mom do"? I asked.

"Well" she began to explain.

"She felt so bad that she said I could go see the new movie 'Mocking Jay Part 2'. Anyway she said she will give me money to go see that plus 150$ to go hang around the mall afterward. Finally to the point she said I could bring a friend do you want to go"?

"Me?" I asked.

She smiled "Duh who else would I prefer to spend my Saturday with".

"Sure text me what time and I'll be there". I told her.

We heard the bell ring and ran to class before we were late.

Once we made it to Trigonometry she looked furious "Chase Davenport and Nicole Hall wait outside and I will be out there in a few minutes to talk to you." She screeched angered.

Nicole and I stepped outside of the classroom and waited.

Finally she came outside after 10 minutes. "You two need to stop being late to my class this is the 3rd time this week and it is Thursday!" she exclaimed.

"But_" Nicky tried but she was interrupted by Mrs. Jacobs yelling "There is NO excuse".

"You to have been getting to my class on time two times a week for the past 3 months." Mrs. Jacobs yelled.

"Now" she continued her lecture "I have not called your parent yet but, I do NOT think I have a choice".

That's when I decided to speak up which was probably not the smartest idea which is ironic because of the fact I am the smartest man alive.

"You always have a choice you're just in a bad mood so you're trying to get us in trouble so if you're trying to get us in trouble just own it don't lie and try to act sympathetic." I blurted out.

Nicky was staring at me with a smile glued to her face, but Mrs. Jacobs yelled "Chase Davenport Go to the Principals Office Now!"

My smile faded and I shrugged as I began walking that when I heard Nicky yell "Your stupid and Chase is right your evil"

Soon after that I heard the elderly teacher scream "YOU ASWELL MISS. HALL, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW".

Then I heard the door to my class slam shut and Nicky run and up to me she hooked arms with me as we walked to the office.

As we walked she started laughing.

"What?" I asked paranoid.

"That was the first time you have like ever stood up to a teacher, see I'm helping you get out of that teacher's pet phase." She exclaimed still overwhelmed with laughter.

"Nicky", I started. "You realize this means we can't hang out Friday".

"Hang on, what, why wouldn't you be able to go?" She asked me.

"Your Mom will probably take away her 'sorry' gift and my parents will never let me go" I explained.

She responded happily "Chase trust me you can convince your parents to let you go and my Mom will probably think Mrs. Jacobs still has me confused."

I nodded as we stepped into the office.

Nicky and I listened to the admissions lady at the desk who told us to sit outside in the hallway and wait for Principal Perry to finish her deciding which club to steal from to feed her cats.

Once class let out everyone was staring at us mostly because I was there. Adam, Bree, and Leo all looked at us and walked over.

"Chase I think your lost this seat is for people who take chances and aren't goody goodies." Adam tried to explain.

I gave him an annoyed look and said "Yeah I know I'm waiting for Perry to get done with whatever she is doing and then what did she say?" I asked Nicky.

She smiled and responded "We will be getting a stern talking to" She said while quoting her fingers.

"Wait" Leo asked. You were seriously sent to the office.

I nodded and Bree went berserk "Chase you're the smart one that never does anything wrong, Adam is the dumb, buff guy, I'm the cool girly girl, and Leo is the awkward dorky kid. Even LEO is staying what he is supposed to be. You being bad is as weird as if Adam were being smart".

I huffed "Bree I'm not bad the teacher got mad because we were late again."

Then Perry yelled "Come in". I groaned and walked inside her office.

The walls were dark blue and she had a brown desk it was much neater than I expected.

She smiled her evil smile and said "Well, I called your mother Nicole and for you Chase I called Dougie." She said dreamily.

She continued annoyed "But then Donnie made it very appoint that he wanted to come too."

We sat in her office for 10 minutes before both parents were there she called both of them in.

She started off monotone to Nicky's mother "She back talked a teacher and the teacher has suggested suspension but, if she goes home today, goes to detention for the rest of this week and next week than I will let this one slide."

Her Mom nodded and said "c'mon Nick lets go".

She got up to leave but before she left whispered in my ear "If you want to go than go".

Then she left smiling and winked at me before she left.

Perry's voice changed instantly to a dreamy voice "So Dougie I'm so happy you came".

He grimaced and said "I'm here because of Chase".

She nodded "Yes, yes right well, according to my e-mail he back talked a teacher and has been late 9 days this month."

I could feel them staring at me and shifted uncomfortably.

"Again Mrs. Jacobs ordered suspension but, just like Nicole I will allow you detention for 2 weeks". Perry explained.

Once the meeting was over I walked out silent until we got into the car. Mr. Davenport was driving, while Douglas was turned around.

"What just happened?" "You never do anything bad". Douglas exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything that teacher was exaggerating" I tried to explain.

"What about all the tardy's?" Davenport asked.

"I just lose track of time" I said innocently.

By this time we were back at the mansion I called home. "Look Chase I am going to let you off of the hook this time because I cannot see you doing something like this."

I nodded relived and asked "So would this be a bad time to ask if I can go see a movie Saturday?"

"Sure" Davenport responded, but you have to agree with your siblings.

"I shifted my feet well maybe without them." I said

Douglas butted in "You _want_ to see a movie by yourself?"

"No Nicky and I were planning on hanging out at the mall and then going to see a movie" I explained.

Douglas responded "Is this a date?"

My mind was racing, is this a date, was Nicky considering it a date?

I noticed them both staring at me and I smiled "yeah it is".

Davenport said "No", while Douglas said "Yes".

Douglas defended "He has a date and you're not letting him go?"

"You have training Saturday". Mr. Davenport fired.

I responded calmly "I can skip one day of training or I can make it up".

Douglas nodded pointing to me.

"Why don't you want me to go?" I asked.

He responded "Well, ever since you met 'Nicky' you have been acting different."

"No I haven't" I spoke angrily.

"You can go" Davenport said exhausted.

I smiled and high fived Douglas. I then went down into the lab to text Nicky.

"Hey" - Chase

"Can you come?" – Nicky

"Yup, what time"- Chase

"We can meet at 9:00 at the mall" – Nicky

"Okay so, was your Mom hard on you?" – Chase

"No she seemed tire and didn't say anything… SCORE" – Nicky

"Ha ha so what movie are we going to see again?" – Chase

"Well, I thought we could go see 'Hunger Games Mocking Jay Part 2'"- Nicky

"Cool" – Chase

"Cool See ya Tomorrow" – Nicky

"Bye" – Chase

"Bye" – Nicky

"Bye" – Chase

"Bye" – Nicky. She wrote with a blush emoji face.

"Bye" – Chase. He wrote with a blush emoji face

 **Ahhhhhhh! I'm very happy with this mostly because it just took me so long and finally done with Chapter One. Please, Please, Please review and give me suggestions. This is different from everything I've done. I don't usually put OC's into my stories but I just had this idea that wouldn't go away. So here it was. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have read my other story "** **What we left behind"** **please also give me advice on that story. Also if anyone has any suggestions of stories I should make or suggestions of things I should add for this story I would really appreciate it. Lastly Thank you for reading my story I really, really, really appreciate it.**

 **~BethanyDarkRose~**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I will fix them tomorrow if there are any!**


	2. Detention

**Hey peeps everything has been insane lately. School has been hard and I just have so much going on and honestly I came to a bit of writers block with this story. I was watching a music video when I couldn't stop thinking about this story so, I re read chapter one and well, here I am now! I really hope you like this story and you are not disappointed. I want to thank everybody for the sweet reviews. Okay, into the story…**

 **Chase POV**

I woke up Friday and hurried to get to school.

Honestly, I can't explain it, when I am around Nicky I forget who I have to be, who I need to be.

I forget I am mission leader.

I forget I am supposed to be a goody, goody genius.

I forget to pretend to be perfect.

Since, I met Nicky I have felt like I belong.

The day was pretty average.

Seventh period ended and Nicky and I had to go wait in Mr. Anders room.

He was the teacher holding detention that day.

We walked together to his room and sat down next to each other.

Mr. Anders was a pretty cool teacher, he taught English and he liked Nicky and I.

Mr. Anders walked into his room and looked at us.

"Hahaha, could it be? My two star students." Mr. Anders stated humor evident in his voice.

She smiled and raised her hand to wave "Hey, Mr. Anders." Nicky spoke.

I greeted a "Hello", as well. He just continued to smile and said "Aright you two I am setting my timer for two hours."

I tried to think about something else, anything else, for half an hour but, eventually I gave up and embraced the thought I had been trying to dodge… Nicky.

"What is wrong with me?" I questioned myself in my mind.

She can't escape my thoughts.

When I wake up in the morning I think about her.

When I go to school I think about her.

When I am in class I doze off day dreaming about her.

After school I look for her wondering where she could be.

I go home and can't wait to text her.

I go to bed thinking about her.

"Is this what it feels like when you're losing your mind? Am I a psychopath? No, I can control this."

When I am not texting her or with her I am gazing at her picture.

Her bright, white toothed smile, her rosy red cheeks, her adorable freckles, the way she wears her hair, the way she laughs.

I remember how amazing she is every time I see that picture.

That was the amazing part. That picture was a quick snap.

She hates it, Nicky didn't prepare for it.

She was laughing and I snapped it.

Nicky begged for me to delete the 'awful' picture but, I refused. She claimed "I was having a bad hair day!" of course I didn't care though.

Another problem, I can't bring myself to delete it.

I have considered talking to Davenport about this or maybe even Douglas.

I can't however do that.

Ever since I met Nicky they haven't liked her.

Douglas doesn't fuss over her but; the body language is all you need to know the way he feels.

Bree doesn't like change; she blames Nicky for my so called 'Change'.

Davenport and Tasha both think she is a bad influence on me.

Leo states that he wants "The nerdy Chase back".

Finally, Adam just hates the idea of me being with some girl. Well, that's what he says but, I can tell by the way he acts that he wants the old me back as well.

I want to help everyone. I want to bring the 'old' Chase back but, the problem is: I don't know what has changed.

Yes, I take more chances.

Yes, I get into trouble more often but, there is a bright side.

I am not bullied very much anymore.

Trent respects me as well as everyone else.

Teachers don't get annoyed because I am trying to be the teacher's pet.

Lately, my life has been pretty awesome and all of this is because of Nicky.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mr. Anders stating "Okay guys, two hours is up."

Nicky yawned and stood up to stretch.

She had slept.

I guess that is not much better than what I did, except for the fact that Nicky probably doesn't think about me every second of everyday.

I got up from the chair and walked over to Nicky.

"Hey, why don't you say you and I go grab a smoothie from 'Ruby smoothies' then I will walk with you home?"

I smiled at her. "I thought the guy was supposed to walk the girl home?"

"Yeah, well you can walk me home Monday. Since, we will both be in detention again." She flirted.

I held out my hand "Deal."

She shook it with a smile and we walked to the mini restraint.

I ordered a summer berry smoothie while Nicky ordered the special.

We sat drank our smoothies and talked.

The conversation ranged from school to books to dreams… etc. basically just about random subjects.

That is until I noticed we had been there for an hour I threw my smoothie away and explained "Well, I better be heading home."

She looked at the time. The clock read five forty six. She nodded "Yeah, I think so."

I offered again to walk her home but she refused.

Although, I explained to her, her Mom should come to pick her up instead of walking home.

Of course she grew offended.

I explained that I was just worried for her safety and she blew it over.

We walked and it grew dark.

The sun set and the stars rose.

Eventually I had my arm slung around her and she was wearing my jacket.

We were telling each other embarrassing childhood stories.

"C'mon you have to have one!" Nicky complained referring to an embarrassing story concerning me when I was younger.

I thought for a second and commented "Well, when I was younger I was always terrified of thunder so I would sleep with my brother. Then the next whole day I would only call him Adee and I wouldn't leave his side and I wore his clothes." I confessed bursting into laughter.

She was laughing too.

"Aww that's so cute I would die for a picture of a little Chase holding Adam and wearing clothes twice his size."

I smiled. "I would kill for a picture of a four year old Nicky hugging a cat covered in super glue and glitter." She laughed again.

Before I knew it we had reached the gate before you go up my long drive way "Nicky do you have a ride its dark and I would hate for you to get hurt or anything."

She smiled "I am fine." She insisted.

"Nicky that's a long way to go." I stated.

She nodded. "I am staying at Alice's tonight she lives right there."

She pointed a little far away but not that far probably a 5 minute walk.

I smiled "Okay that makes me feel better."

"Aww are you worried about me?" She asked acting innocent and sweet.

I became half serious half joking "Well, you never know what could happen."

She became serious as well.

"You are right, anything can happen."

I responded quickly and immediately regretting my confession right after I said it, "I really c-care about you."

She responded quickly as well moving closer to me. "I really care about you to."

I moved closer to her our faces were not even inches apart.

"Chase, when we met. I knew we would become friends because you are just a great guy and I just I knew right then." She spoke moving her head closer to mine.

She was staring at my lips.

So much was going through my mind.

Wait, is she going to kiss me?

I don't know how to kiss.

I have never kissed anyone before.

Does this mean she likes me?

What if I make the wrong move?

Am I imagining this?

Then she spoke "Chase when we met…"

God I want to kiss her.

She is so beautiful.

What if kissing her messes up our relationship?

What will it mean if we kiss?

Should we even kiss?

I have to though she is just so pretty right now and I want to be with her.

"Nicky I really like you_" I was interrupted by her leaning in to kiss me.

We couldn't have been centimeters part.

Her face was red.

I am sure my face was red.

Here it goes.

I closed my eyes and moved forward slowly.

Here it goes.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and my hands moved down and rested on her waist.

Then an alarm went off on my phone.

I jolted back quickly, startled by the sudden vibration and loud noise.

She looked down, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and laughed.

I laughed a fake laugh and rubbed the back of my neck.

That's what I always do when I am nervous.

She looked up at me.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then right?" She asked.

"Yeah, definitely what time is the movie?"

"The movie is at two O'clock but, I thought maybe we could eat lunch before the movie. Meet me at the mall at eleven thirty. Okay?"

I nodded "Yeah that sounds great. I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Chase."

She turned away and waved then she reached into her back pack pulled out her skateboard and began skating down to Alice's house.

I turned around to head to my house and looked at what the stupid alarm was for.

Mr. Davenport had been calling me.

I groaned and looked at the time as well.

The white block numbers read seven thirty.

I raced up the steep hill until I was at the door. Then I remembered I forgot tonight was supposed to be family movie night.

I opened the door as quietly as possible.

"Chase, where have you been?" Bree exclaimed.

"I had detention."

"Detention doesn't last five hours." Leo added.

"You were with Nicky weren't you?" Adam asked.

I huffed. "Why do you care? Frankly, it is none of your business." I stated sharply.

Bree looked taken a back.

Davenport piped in angry "Chase that is no way to talk to your sister."

I turned around fast to see him and Douglas staring at me.

"Are you kidding me? She is the one who is interrogating me about Nicky and I am the one in trouble?" I asked astonished.

"Chase you are not in trouble but, Tasha, Douglas and I do not think Nicky is the best influence so, we have decided you need to stay here tomorrow." Mr. Davenport stated.

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"You are staying here to train tomorrow." Adam explained with his arms crossed.

"No I am not. You told me I could go." I accused pointing to Mr. Davenport.

Leo groaned and spoke clearly annoyed "Well, he changed his mind."

Everyone was staring at me.

"I am going to that movie." I spoke anger rising in my bones.

"No, you're not!" Adam yelled.

"Nicky is not a bad influence if anything she rubs off well on me. All of you think just because my attitude is changing it's because of Nicky. You hate Nicky because you don't want me to turn out the way I am right now. Have you ever thought maybe I changed and _I_ began hanging out with Nicky? Maybe you guys hate me and you are just saying you hate Nicky because you're hoping I will change. Sorry to burst your bubble but this is who I am now. The real reason your upset is because I no longer make breakfast or make sure you didn't forget this or that or help you with your homework. I think you're all upset that I'm no longer the responsible one who takes care of you guys. News Flash your not infants you can do things yourself. So, stop trying to mess up my life because you are too stupid to live your own!"

I starred at all their blank faces.

Adam looked hurt.

Bree looked angry.

Leo looked confused.

Douglas looked amazed and Davenport seemed shocked.

"I am going to sleep." I stated before heading down to the lab.

I thought over what I said.

Honestly, I felt kind of bad but, the more I thought the more I noticed many of the things I said was true.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to dowse off until finally all I saw was darkness.

 **Hey guys, please leave reviews. Did you like it? If you have any ideas please PM me. I would seriously LOVE the help any way until next time Bye! (ALSO SORRY IF CHASE'S SPEECH CONFUSED YOU GUYS)**

 **~BethanyDarkRose**


	3. The Talk

**Hey everybody! I am so excited for this chapter! I read all the reviews and they were all very sweet so… Thank you! I am so, so, sorry for not updating school is kicking my butt right now and I really needed to take time to study. I am also going through a lot right now with friends, grades, theatre, I also hurt my finger so it is hard to type but, I just really wanted to update! Although, I am going on Spring Break so, I will be updating regularly. Again, I am so sorry please forgive me. I hope you enjoy… Let's hop into chapter 3.**

Chase POV

I woke up and jumped back as I saw Adam, Bree, and Leo all waiting in front of my capsule.

I shook my head remembering last night.

I still felt bad for saying that but, I knew it needed to be said so, I was coming to peace with it.

"What?" I asked with annoyance dripping in my voice.

Then I pushed on my capsule to let me out but, it wouldn't budge.

"What the heck?" I asked out loud and confused.

Bree smiled and stated "You are not leaving. You will be locked in your capsule all day and don't try to call Mr. Davenport he agreed to this."

I hit my fists on the glass but, of course it didn't break only Adam could break the glass.

"Let me out!" I yelled.

My three siblings just shook their heads and walked away.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled again.

 _This isn't fair._

 _They can't do this._

 _Why is everyone so obsessed with my freaking love life?_

 _Davenport didn't hate on Adam going out with the cheer captain._

 _He didn't yell at Bree for going out with Ethan or Owen._

 _She was even getting close to_ _ **Marcus**_ _but, no we need to hate Chase because he isn't dating a nerd or theater geek._

I was mad and I had a right to be.

Before I could think any more about how unfair this was I heard the elevator open.

I stood glaring at whoever was to come in but, I was surprised to see Douglas.

"You know out of everyone. The last person I expected to turn on me was _you_ I thought you understood." I spoke.

It was true.

Since I first met Nicky he was always the person to defend her and me!

He walked over to the cyber desk clicked a couple buttons and I heard a ding.

I pushed on my capsule door and it opened.

I walked out with surprise written all over my face.

He leaned on the cyber desk and I walked over to him.

"W-why did you let me out?" I asked.

He smiled a knowing smile.

"I let you out because I understand what you are going through. I know what you're feeling right now. There was a girl and her name was Pamela, your mother actually. When I was younger I became attached to her and addicted to spending time with her because she made me feel good. Every day she would tell me how funny and smart I was and it was good to here because I would go home and Donnie would complain about how I was annoying and not as smart as he was. I think that's how Nicky makes you feel. She makes you feel special and worth something and you won't just 'let her go'."

I didn't know what to say.

I knew I loved spending time with her but, I had never thought about it like that.

It was true though.

She did make me feel special.

She did make me feel worth it.

She made me feel like I was a fun person to be around.

She made me feel happy.

She made me feel ecstatic.

"Your right and I don't want to come home after school. I want to hang out with Nicky."

"Chase, I don't think locking you in your capsule was the best idea and I don't think forbidding you and Nicky's relationship is a good idea but, I need you to understand where this may lead."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, Pamela made me feel fantastic about myself but, because of her there was chaos in my house. Mom and Dad didn't like my personality and Donnie hated her. I thought they didn't understand and they just didn't want me to be happy but truthfully they were all very worried."

"I am not following." I said.

Just so you know that is very rare for me to not be following a conversation.

"I want you to know everyone loves you. They're doing this because they love you."

"I highly doubt that." I said while crossing my arms.

"Chase_" Douglas tried but, I interrupted him.

"No, you don't understand. Adam gets detention it's okay because he is Adam and he didn't know what he was doing. It doesn't matter if he was talking to some girl, it doesn't matter if he was kissing some girl. Bree, if she gets detention, Tasha defends her with "She is expressing herself and testing boundaries." Even though she has had it multiple times. The one time I get detention, all my privileges are taken away? And I am not allowed to talk to Nicky? How is that fair?" I stated.

I was angry.

The same feeling I got last night consumed me.

It was pure rage.

It doesn't matter if it's fair or not.

"You know what bothers me the most is that they don't trust me. I am the most responsible out of everyone and they don't even trust me to make the right decisions." I finished.

That's something I liked about Douglas.

That was a difference between him and Mr. Davenport.

Douglas listened.

He didn't interrupt.

Didn't say what you did was wrong.

He talks about _you._

Not himself… You.

"I understand. I know it hurts Chase. I know it hurts right now and you feel like no one cares about you being happy but, I promise you they do. They are scared of change and you're getting older. You are starting to change a lot not just physically but, personality wise and it scares them."

"Why wasn't he this way with Adam and Bree?" I asked actually confused.

"Donnie has this nightmare that you are going to end up running away, dropping out of school, and joining a band." Douglas answered with a smirk.

"What? Why?"

"Who knows? Donnie is a pretty weird person."

"I thought you were agreeing with him last night when he told me all of you guys agreed." I explained as I looked down.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I wasn't agreeing with them. I actually thought what you said needed to be said."

"Really? I wasn't too harsh?"

"No, I don't think you were too harsh."

"Thank you Douglas." I said as I reached in to give him a hug.

Douglas and I had become close. Very close.

Bree and Adam considered him as our Uncle but, deep down I thought of him as another Dad.

He patted my back. "Your welcome."

I saw the time, quickly changed clothes, making sure to add some cologne.

I was about to leave when I heard Douglas call my name.

"Hey Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you feel alone. You can always come and talk to me about anything. Also, I bet if you explained the way you felt to the rest of the family, they would give Nicky a shot."

I contemplated that.

"Thank you again Douglas and I might just do that."

Then I left ready for my date with Nicky and ready for the talk I was going to have with the rest of the family when I got back from my date.

It was going to be a long day.

 **I know it was short and I know it was not a great chapter but, I will right another chapter soon. I promise! I really want to finish this story so I am going to be updating a lot. PLEASE Review! I love reviews.**

 **~BethanyDarkRose**


	4. The Date and Make Up

**Hey everyone! If you are still following this story, you are actually an angel but if you aren't, I completely understand. I want to say I am so sorry! I disappeared for a year and a half! LIKE WHAT!? Phew… This past year has been really hard on me and I am so sorry for going AWOL. I hope it gives y'all peace of mind to know that I have a plan… and that this is the last chapter. Anyway here we go! Don't own Lab Rats.**

 **Chase POV**

I rushed to the mall excited to see Nicky, but also nervous.

 _What would have happened if we would've kissed?_

 _That is what she was going to do right?_

 _Maybe she was just inspecting my face?_

I shook my head to clear my mind and then checked my watch, 10:54.

 _Okay calm, stay calm…it's just date…or a hang?_

For the smartest man alive I felt pretty confused.

I sat on a bench in front of the mall and waited for her.

I sat there thinking deeply about my situation which just ended up confusing and frustrating me more.

That's when two hands covered my eyes and I heard her sweet voice and her perfect laugh as she said, "Guess who?"

"Oh, is it the president?" I asked jokingly with a smile plastered on my face as I turned around.

When I saw it was her I faked disappointment and mumbled an, "Oh…well-"

Before I could continue however she gasped dramatically and punched me in the arm.

"Hey, you need to be nice to me! I'm buying you lunch!" she threatened.

Her smile. Her eyes, her freckles, her voice, she made me crazy. "Nope! I'm buying you lunch." I declared and began walking into the mall leaving no room for complaint.

"Hey! No! My mom gave me money! I pay. I'm the one who invited you remember?"

"True, but I want to buy your lunch."

Her eyes squinted as she tried to read my expression. Then her eyes scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she thought.

 _Guys are supposed to pay on dates right?_

 _Maybe It's not a date! Oh no! Have I been reading into everything?_

The voice in the back of my head was yelling at me to just ask if this was a date but my mouth wouldn't move so I just waited.

Eventually she smiled a playful smile and said, "Fine, but I am paying for your movie ticket." She said and then ran off covering her ears with her hands, in a childish manner yelling the ABCs, so she didn't have to hear me protest.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I ran to catch up with her.

"Nicky! Nicky! Nicky!" I laughed. Trying to pull her hands away from her ears, which caused her to scream the ABCs louder.

I noticed the glares we were being given by passersby but I ignored them.

"Nicky! Shhhhhh! People are staring!" I whispered loudly.

That just caused her to get louder.

I laughed harder, and whether it was out of amusement or nerves was lost to me.

Eventually I got her to quiet down and we fell into out of breath and exhausted laughter.

"Okay well I'm hungry and since you are paying, I'm getting a steak." She said and then lead me into one of the restaurants.

"Two please." She told the waitress.

We were seated at the back of the restaurant which was secluded from the cluster of customers.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we gazed over the menu until the waitress came back with a notepad and pen.

"What can I get you guys?" the skinny blonde woman asked.

"I'll have a coke and the steak salad." Nicky ordered with a polite smile.

"And for you, sir?" she asked.

"Uhm, you know what I will have the same thing, it sounds good." I smiled as I handed her the menu back.

"So, first date or anniversary?" She asked with a smirk.

The lady looked to be in her early twenties. Instead of responding I looked at Nicky.

She smiled at the waitress and hesitantly responded, "First date."

 _YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES_

 _IT IS A FIRST DATE! IT'S A DATE! I WAS RIGHT! SHE WASN'T JUST LOOKING INTENTLY AT MY NOSE! SHE WAS GOING TO KISS ME!_

I was pulled out of the celebration in my mind when I noticed both girls staring at me intently.

 _Oh god. What did I miss?_

"Uhm…w-what?" I asked nervous.

Both Nicky and the waitress fell into fits of laughter.

Nicky's face was red and the waitress just seemed generally amused.

"Okay well I will go put these orders in and let you figure that out." She said as she stifled her laughter and walked away.

 _Figure what out?_

Once the waitress was gone Nicky composed herself and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Sorry if that made you uncomfortable…I didn't mean to assume this was a date or anything I just thought after last night maybe…" she mumbled clearly embarrassed.

 _Assumed that we were on a date? No we are on a date!_

She looked so embarrassed.

"No Nicky! I didn't hear what you said I was celebrating that you weren't staring at my nose!" I frantically tried to explain.

She bursted with laughter but instead of the awkward, nervous, embarrassed laugh she had moments ago, it was because of amusement.

I was happy she no longer looked upset but then it clicked what I had said and she repeated once she was able to speak, "Staring at your nose?!"

I looked down as my face went red and she erupted with new fits of laughter which caused me to laugh.

Nicky was one of those people whose smile made everyone else smile, whose laugh made everyone else laugh.

Once we had both gotten control of ourselves and stifled our laughter Nicky looked up at me and smiled shyly, which was so unlike her, and asked, "So… this is a date?"

"I want it to be." I said shy as well.

A blush rose to her cheeks and my face became a bright pink as well.

"So what does this make us?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine and she responded more confident and smug now, "What do you want it to make us?"

I smiled at her more confident as well then I leaned forward my face getting closer to hers and said, now more at ease, "Well people who go on dates are usually considered more than friends…" I smiled.

"Yeah… I-I think the words are boyfriend and girlfriend." She muttered playfully.

"You know what? I think you are right… Nicole Hall, will you be my girlfriend?"

She moved in closer to me too.

"Only if you, Chase Davenport, will be my boyfriend."

I thought we were going to kiss.

I thought it was going to be our moment.

Yet again however the moment was interrupted by the waitress with our food.

"Oh so I was right, it is a date."

Both Nicky and I blushed as we began to eat our salads.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't believe you actually thought I was staring at your nose!" She exclaimed as we walked together through the mall.

It was now 1:14 and we were window shopping and talking about random topics.

"I know, I know, for a guy taking all honors and AP classes, that was a pretty dumb idea." I laughed.

Nicky gasped dramatically for the second time today and smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"Let me get this straight, the Chase Davenport just declared he had a dumb idea? Am I being punked?" she asked as she looked around the mall for cameras

"Ha, ha, very funny." I playfully glared.

Her laugh filled my ears and then she declared confidently that she thought it was funny too.

"Okay I want to know when you started to like me?" She asked as she grabbed my hand into hers.

"Ha, I don't know, hmm okay do you remember when we were at that football game? The first one you convinced me to go to? The one where you stole the- "

"Hey! _**We**_ stole that golf cart. You were there too buddy and just as guilty." She smiled and laughed.

My eyes went wide as I gave her a disbelieving look.

"Wait!? You still believe that I am also to blame for that? I was trying to stop you!"

She stopped walking and turned to me with a playful smirk.

"When the campus police started to chase us did you hop in the golf cart with me?"

"Well yes but if not then I would've been taken to jail or worse…Perry!" I exclaimed, terror in my voice.

"You got into the golf cart, and drove away with me. So… that being said, you are also to blame for stealing the golf cart."

I looked at her humor all over my face and I let out long loud laughs.

"And I will stick with that _truth_ until I die."

I just continued to laugh.

"But I guess committing a crime together caused you to realize your feelings for me so over all it was a good idea." She smiled and gave me an amused, happy look.

"Yeah, okay, when did you start liking me?" I asked my girlfriend.

 _Girlfriend._

 _Nicole Hall is my girlfriend._

 _I, Chase Davenport, have a girlfriend._

We sat on a bench outside of the movie theatre as she began to answer.

She thought for a few seconds and then a huge smile filled her face.

"Okay, do you remember that one day at school when the lunch food was like gourmet? I got to lunch early and didn't want to lose our table to the jocks so I went ahead and got my food so you had to go through the lunch line alone."

I nodded recalling being upset that I was alone.

"You were coming down with something but didn't want to admit it. Once you got your food you started heading to our table and then you sneezed and the water bottle on your tray fell over which caused you to lose balance. So you were stepping backwards trying to avoid any of your food falling off and you tripped over that girl's backpack. You fell and all of your food landed on your clothes."

 _THAT'S WHEN YOU RELIZED YOU LIKED ME!?_

"And I think that is when I realized that you were the guy I wanted to be with." She smiled happily remembering the day.

"Okay Nicky, let me get this straight, you decided you wanted to be in a relationship with me after watching me fail and embarrass myself in front of the entire school?"

 _It couldn't have been one of my finer moments?_

 _I mean sure there weren't that many but come on… spilling food all over myself?!_

 _Really!?_

"Yes! You were covered in food, sick, being made fun of, and you still had the spirit to make a pun about trigonometry. That's when it registered that I liked you more than just a friend."

My previously upset face now held a large smile and I laughed.

"Who would've thought that a math joke is what would make such an amazing girl fall for me?" I asked the universe.

She blushed and playfully hit me with an amused, "Shut up." Leaving her mouth.

"Well Mr. Flirt, I think it's time we head to the movie, it's 1:56 and I still need to buy the tickets."

"Oh no, I am buying." I declared.

She turned around shocked.

"Noooooo, we agreed you pay for lunch and I pay for the movie."

I went and jumped in line.

"That was before I knew it was a date."

Again, for the hundredth time today she gave me a glare.

"What am I supposed to do with all this money then?" She asked holding it up.

I took it from her, folded it up and stuffed it in her jacket pocket as I smoothly said, "We can save it for our second date."

Before she could even mutter a response I heard, "Next in line!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Laughing we walked out of the movie holding hands.

"I cannot believe you spilt the entire bucket of popcorn on the people in front of us!" She exclaimed.

"Okay it's the directors fault… he shouldn't have put in that jump scare." I complained.

I felt her roll her eyes.

"That is just like you, Chase Davenport, you blame spilling popcorn on a movie."

To be fair I did feel guilty. We got extra butter on the popcorn and that poor woman now had it all in her hair.

I checked my phone to see it was roughly 4:45.

"Okay well I guess it's time to walk you home." I said with a smile.

"…So there is no way you would let me walk you home instead?" She asked hopeful.

"Nope!" I smiled.

So we walked to her house and we reminisced on pranks pulled early this year and just funny stories in general.

We reached her house at around 5:30, we walked slowly.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, girlfriend." I smiled proud of myself but sad at having to leave.

"Goodbye, boyfriend." She mimicked my expression.

We stood there awkwardly in silence.

 _Do something!? KISS HER!_

 _This is your shot!_

 _You know she likes you what are you waiting for?_

My brain screamed at me to do something, ANYTHING.

But alas I did nothing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and I think I detected disappointment in her voice.

Of course I just responded with a weak, "Yeah."

She turned around and walked inside.

 _YOU MISSED YOUR CHANCE!_

My mind screamed at me that I had missed my one and only chance.

All I could hear was that I wasn't going to have another shot. That I screwed up my one chance.

That's when I did something different however.

Instead of accepting what just happened, like I normally would, a burst of adrenaline ran through me and a huge smile occupied my face as I ran up to her porch and rang the doorbell non-stop until Nicky answered the door in a panic.

"What? What? Who is…"

As soon as she opened the door I wrapped my arms around her and placed a kiss on her plump lips.

And let me just say…it felt fantastic!

It took her a few seconds before she took in the situation and I felt her smile into the kiss as she began to kiss back.

Finally pulling away she smiled and spoke, "Well…I didn't see that coming."

"If I can steal a golf cart… I can kiss my girlfriend."

She smiled and then all I could hear was her laughter.

"I will you see you tomorrow, Chase Davenport."

"And I will see you tomorrow, Nicole Hall." I said biting my lip and turning around as she shut the door.

 _I did it!_

 _I kissed her!_

 _I KISSED her!_

 _Oh my God._

 _Oh my God!_

 _OH MY GOD!_

Not caring who could see me or what anyone thought I jumped up and screamed a loud, "Yes."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finally getting home at around 6:00, still filled with the same confident, ecstatic, invincible feeling I had earlier I opened the door to see everyone seated in the living room.

Tasha and Mr. Davenport at the island, Douglas in the kitchen, Adam and Leo playing videogames, and Bree sitting on the chair texting.

As soon as I walked in, everyone turned and looked at me.

I took off my jacket and sat in one of the chairs by the dining room table.

I looked up sincere and got a nod of the head from Douglas so I said softly, "Can we talk?"

Instead of the outbursts I had been getting the past two weeks I received calm collected nods and yeahs.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys last night but I was feeling trapped. I like Nicky and she likes me. We are in a relationship and I am sorry if you guys don't like it but that's how it is."

Again, I was surprised by the fact that no one looked like they were about to protest or interrupt.

"Just because I'm a little different now doesn't mean that I am a completely different person or that I am going to become a completely different person. My favorite color is still blue and I still do math for fun. I-I miss us. I miss our family being happy. I feel like for the past couple weeks, all we've done is fight."

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Nicky, is a wonderful person and I know you guys think she is a bad influence but I am making my own decisions. I'm going to make mistakes along the way. It is going to happen and I don't want to upset you guys but I'm not perfect. I'm trying to figure certain things out right now and Nicky is a big part of figuring those things out."

I looked up to see them looking back at me.

Listening.

Actually listening.

"You guys are a big part of that too. Nicky isn't going to take me away from you guys. She wouldn't try to and I would never let that happen. You're my family and nothing is ever going to change that. I just, I need you guys to trust me and I would appreciate it if you gave her a chance."

 _There it is. The speech._

I looked up to see them all looking at me and Adam was the first to speak.

"Okay, I will give her a chance. I trust you little brother."

Bree spoke up next with a, "Yeah, I'm with you 100%. I trust you Chasey."

Then Leo was next in saying that he supported me and would give Nicky a chance.

Tasha smiled and nodded.

"You're right. You deserve our trust. I will give her a shot."

Douglas laughed and said, "You know where I stand. I trust you and I want to meet her."

Lastly was my father. Biological or not, he raised me.

"…Okay, I should've trusted you in the beginning. You're just, your growing up so fast Chase." I laughed as he hugged me.

Once we pulled away I expected to go to bed but Mr. Davenport spoke up, "If Nicky isn't busy, you could invite her over for movie night."

The smile I had covered my entire face as I pulled out my phone.

 **Hey you busy? –Chase**

 **When? –Nicky**

 **Now. Family wants to meet you. You up for a movie night? –Chase**

 **Always up for a movie night. Be there in 15. –Nicky**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

I helped gather blankets with Adam as Bree and Leo got food. Douglas and Mr. Davenport picked the movie and Tasha was waiting for the door.

Surely as expected 15 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

I was down in the lab but thanks to my super hearing I could hear everything.

"Hi, you must be Nicky, I'm Tasha. Please come in, Chase is getting blankets with Adam. He will be back soon."

"Wonderful to finally meet you! Chase talks about you a lot. He talks about all of you."

I smiled at that and felt Adam punch me in the shoulder as he ran to the elevator in hopes of beating me upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him quickly. I barely made it into the elevator before it shut.

"Look Chasey, I'm sorry. I should've believed in you."

Adam liked to joke around that he didn't care about me but deep down he did. If he ever did really upset me, he was always apologizing the first hour after it happened.

"It's okay Adam."

"But to be fair, I have special privileges because you are my baby brother."

I rolled my eyes at the comment and said, "Not a baby anymore Adam."

He rolled his eyes too.

"You will always be a baby brother to me Chasey."

I was about to respond when the elevator doors opened and he ran out screaming that he had the blankets.

I walked in to see Adam introducing himself, properly, to Nicky.

A few more minutes passed as we set up the couches and arm chairs with pillows and blankets before the movie started.

As soon as the movie started, I took in my surroundings.

Davenport and Tasha were on one of the arm chairs together.

Douglas relaxed on one alone and Bree, Leo, Adam, Nicky and I relaxed on the large couch.

I was leaning on Adam who was on the edge. Nicky sat up straight, fully and completely invested in the movie, and Leo and Bree sat next to each other making jokes.

For the first time in weeks everyone looked happy.

For the first time since...ever Nicky was there.

For the first time in a while, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

And I felt this because of love from a family.

I felt this because of love from a girlfriend.

I felt this because of love…in general.

 **And… There's a wrap. I tried really hard to make this good ending and I hope it's acceptable… I'm sorry if you think it felt rushed. Initially, it was supposed to be two more chapters but one of my ideas didn't add up and it sounded stupid once I had typed it out. I tried to fit it in but it just didn't work… May be thinking about a sequel but probably not anytime soon and only if someone actually wants one. I apologize again for the long wait and any grammar or spelling errors. I'm posting this at 12am so there may be a few.**

 **Please leave constructive criticism.**

 **I love you guys so much and if you guys are still reading this story then thank you!3**

 **Until next time… BethanyDarkRose out.**


End file.
